


陨落

by Gina_lion



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_lion/pseuds/Gina_lion
Summary: 混乱邪恶 D总受 重口





	陨落

上篇  
VD前提下的新VD重口注意避雷

二十几年过去了，但丁依然会在夜里被轻微的声响所惊醒，然后抱紧身体蜷缩成一团。

他实在是不想回忆起来那些事，夹杂着恐惧不安，伴随着身体被撕裂般的疼痛，以及完全不想承认的一丝快感。

他又有什么办法呢？毕竟在这个世界上，他只有那么一个亲人了。

现在连这唯一的亲人都已不知所踪。

这个男人曾经轻易地丢下他，抛弃他，连个像样子的告别都没有过。

也曾经无数次在像这样的夜晚，在他身上发泄过自己的欲望。

“维…吉尔…维吉尔…！”他小心翼翼地吐出这个名字，身体没来由地变得燥热，手已经不知什么时候握住了肿胀的阴茎。

房间里响起了被压抑着的喘息声。

但丁咬着嘴唇，手上的动作变得越来越快，“你这个混蛋……”

就在快要发泄出来的时候，门外传来了脚步声。

但丁只好停下了手中的活动装睡，这人走得不紧不慢，和濒临爆发又无处发泄的欲望一起折磨着他。

该死，一定是尼禄又打算去冰箱里找什么东西吃了，希望他的草莓圣代不会被…

门被推开了，房间外面的灯光晃得但丁一时睁不开眼睛。

“小子，没人教过你…”

手杖放到床边的金属声让但丁闭了嘴。

来历不明的男人，有着明显是假名的名字和似曾相识的诗集。

V。

“你他妈的到底搞…”无处发泄的欲火让但丁忍不住爆了粗口。

V竖起一根食指放在唇边，做了禁声的手势。

然后，上了床。

但丁完全给出在这种局面下合理的反应，眼前这个男人确实来历不明，看上去也从头可疑到脚了，但是…但是……

有些冰凉的指尖触到了但丁的阴茎上。

本想继续爆粗并把V掀下床的但丁在被接触的一瞬间就猛吸了一口凉气。

V轻笑了一声，毫不迟疑地握住并且撸动起来。

本来受到惊吓已经有些软掉迹象的阴茎再度抬头，很快重新壮大了起来，涨得有些发痛。

完全没想到是这种发展。

“不要，不要这样…”话虽如此，但丁的腰却不由自主地向前挺了挺，让V的手掌包覆住了更大的面积，顶端更是已经渗出了苦涩的液体。

发现了这一点的但丁别过脸去，但很快又再次呻吟出声——V的舌尖轻轻扫过了阴茎的尖端，拉起了暧昧的丝线。

从来没有被这样对待过的但丁真的觉得自己要疯掉了，他的身体在叫嚣着想要尽情发泄出来，但是眼前的这个男人却只是浅浅地含住他的龟头，手不急不缓地套弄着，这是一种不慢却会把人逼疯的频率。

V在但丁又一次即将攀上顶峰的时候减缓了速度，这位声名显赫的恶魔猎人觉得自己宁可面对十头难缠的恶魔也不想再继续被这样折磨下去。

他鬼使神差般地伸出手按住了V的头，向深处顶了进去，享受了一下被温暖口腔包覆的感觉后，抓着V的头发快速抽动了起来。

V在短暂地惊讶过后倒也配合的很，舌头不停地快速刮过冠状沟，手指却在阴囊上稍作按摩停留后就移动到了但丁的后穴。

还得寸进尺地探入了一个指节。

已经许久没经受过这种刺激的但丁几乎是立刻射了出来，V尽职尽责地接纳了全部的精液并吞了下去。

显然味道并不怎么好，V皱了皱眉头后起身吻住了但丁。

在高潮余韵中的但丁完全没有反抗的能力，口中充斥着自己的味道，脑中也一片空白，不知不觉中身体已经被V翻了过来。

“够了，V…已经…”但丁只想尽快地结束这一场荒唐的…

接下来的事他不敢想象，虽然被男人进入早已不是第一次，但曾经被撕裂般的强烈痛感已经深深地烙印在了他心里。

V显然不打算就此收手，他分开但丁的臀瓣，再次把纤长的手指探了进去。

没有经过润滑的后穴有些干涩，这显然会让但丁觉得不适应。

V垂下头凑近了些，舔了舔但丁的穴口。

在舌尖探入的时候，但丁拉过枕头把自己头埋了起来，像是一只鸵鸟，他完全不知道自己还会发出怎样奇怪的声音，这样太丢脸了，真的是…太丢脸了。

明明以前可以称作润滑的，只有自己的鲜血而已。

得到充分润滑的后续再次被V的手指侵犯，这次是整根没入，V极具耐心地帮但丁做着扩张。

但丁觉得有什么异物会跟着V的手指进出自己体内，那大概是V的戒指，他不敢回头确认。

仿佛发现了这一点的V开始用戒指上的纹路磨擦着但丁的敏感点，恶意的在但丁体内转动着手指，但丁的身体不住地颤抖，下意识缩紧后穴的时候甚至能清楚地感受到戒指上的每一条纹路。

但丁做梦也没想到自己会在V抽出手指的时候感到怅然若失。

V退下了身上的衣服，将早已肿胀不已的阴茎对准了但丁的穴口，稍微顶进去了一些。

被撕裂过的痛感是如此刻骨铭心，但丁在被进入的一瞬间就紧张地绷紧了身体。

但丁的反应让V觉得自己寸步难行，被卡住的感觉十分不好受，他强忍着自己的冲动安抚着身下不住颤抖的但丁。

“不…不要…”恐惧但丁摆动着腰想逃离，很快被V抵到墙上无法动弹。

明明是如此瘦弱的身体，明明是…

“不要紧张，放松。”V按住但丁的腰叫他不要乱动，“别怕，冷静些，你这样会受伤的………弟弟。”

但丁从牙缝里挤出一句：“混蛋老哥，要动就快动！”

身体却完全没有放松下来，V叹了口气，从后面抱住但丁，用甚至可以说得上是温柔的动作舔舐着但丁的皮肤，手指搓弄着他的乳头。

但丁被强烈又陌生的快感席卷着，这让他变得不知所措。

“交给我就好，放松些…”V在但丁耳边轻声说，缓慢而又坚定的一点点进入但丁得身体。

“该死的，你这个…该死的……”但丁不停地咒骂着，身体很快软了下来，把脸深深地埋入自己的手掌。

“你这个…混蛋…”

声音逐渐变得哽咽。

V一言不发地进入到最深处，开始了自己的动作。

对付哭泣的男人最好的方式显然是干到他再也哭不出来为止，可惜…想到这里的V露出了有些苦涩的笑容。

屋子里只剩下但丁的抽泣声，这和预想的有些出入。

V的体能不允许他玩出太多的花样，几次的完全进入后就退出了大半，慢条斯理地在穴口附近抽送着…但丁显然完全没办法得到满足，甬道深处的瘙痒感不停地折磨着他，内心疯狂地叫嚣着想要更多。

“对，就是这样…”

但丁发觉的时候，自己已经主动摆动着腰方便V更加深入，他觉得自己一定是疯了，他从没想过自己会这样主动渴求…另一个男人，他甚至无暇去思考这个男人到底是谁，为什么…

为什么对他身体深处的敏感点如此的了如指掌。

V似乎在有意的避开但丁体内的敏感点，执意地只在周围打着转，但丁急得几乎再次哭了出来，这种折磨方式真的让他几近崩溃，几乎想要求饶，他不知道身后的男人到底想让他怎么样…

或许，和以前一样，只是在一个寻常的夜晚想找些乐子罢了。

“哈…你知道我没力气让你怎么样的。”V放松了对但丁本就形同虚设的控制，咬着但丁的耳朵，“去那边躺好，你会得到你想要的。”

但丁觉得自己的肩头落下了一些细沙一类的东西，他下意识地想伸手去确认，却被V捉住了手腕。

“躺好，我不会再说第二次。”

V抬起但丁一边的大腿，从侧后方再次进入但丁的时候，但丁发出了一声满足的叹息。

甚至有些期待接下来会发生的事。

“shadow。”

V的一部分纹身从身伤分离出来，变成了黑色的猫科动物，在原地不停地打转。

但丁的身体在一瞬间变得僵硬起来，因为在V的指令下，猫科动物的外形变成了他所熟悉的那个人。

维吉尔所在的角度刚好能清楚地看到两个人交合的部分，但丁的后穴诚实而又贪婪地吞吐着V的阴茎，带着淫靡的水声。

维吉尔在V的指令下缓缓地走向两人。

“不…不要看…！”但丁下意识地挣扎了起来，明明知道眼前这个人并不是实体…“V你…见鬼……”

偏偏在这个时候V一向和风细雨的动作变得猛烈起来，他按着但丁的腰，一次次地撞击着但丁的敏感点。

明明可以轻易逃离控制的但丁再次败给了自身的欲望，他咬着自己的手掌，舒爽的直吸气。

维吉尔刺此刻已经走到床边，他半跪下来，毫不迟疑地含住但丁已经再度硬起来的阴茎。

但丁拼命地想推开维吉尔的头，这样实在是太犯规了，shadow虽然外表转换成了人类的形态，但某些部位还是保留了猫科动物的特征。

比如带有倒刺的舌头，虽然没什么技巧可言，但仅仅只是轻轻地扫过尖端就能带来强烈的快感。

“住手…不要…”但丁几乎再次哭了出来，“求你了…维…维吉尔……”

V有些不太高兴，他折磨了但丁这么久，从来没有听到过任何恳求的话语，好吧，虽然他并不是抱着这个目的来的。

他报复性地加重了抽送的力气，提醒但丁自己的存在。

在两个男人给予的双重刺激下但丁几乎是立刻就射出来了，维吉尔尽数接下来了，无法及时吞咽下去的精液顺着下巴滴到了地板上。

“好紧…！”V显然也到了紧要关头，虽然十分留恋但丁高潮时紧缩的穴口，但他还是在一阵猛烈抽送后抽身而退，把精液洒在了但丁的背上。

但丁被干到有些失神，眼泪和口水混着着流到床上，不住地喘息着。

“这样就不行了？我不记得你是如此的…”

V说了一半又停住了，脸上不易觉察地爬满了细小的裂纹，他扬了扬手，指尖落下了细沙。

伴随着一声叹息，V坐到了床边用舌头仔细清理干净了精液的维吉尔转头看了看他，像是在请示什么。

V轻轻点了点头。

“你还要…住手…”刚刚高潮过的但丁完全失去了反抗的能力，被维吉尔轻易托起了腰，从后面再次进入了他。

“住手…等一下…我还没…”但丁的声音破碎的不成样子，刚高潮过的身体对任何一点刺激都敏感不已，更何况身后维吉尔的动作丝毫没有打算给他喘息的机会，每一次都进犯到最深处，几乎要把他贯穿。

而每一次的逃离都会被扯着腰拽回原位，但丁的双手徒劳地抓着床单，身后的人仿佛完全不知疲倦。

V坐在一边，安静地摊开诗集看了起来，如果不是重新起了某些生理性的反应，发生的这一切似乎都与他无关。

“V…混蛋…叫他停下来…”但丁不知道这一场已经转变为折磨的性爱什么时候能结束，但这句话似乎终于取悦到了V，他伸出手抚摸着但丁的嘴唇。

“你说什么？”V把手指送入了但丁的口中，不停地搅拌着但丁的舌尖。

但丁的嘴没有办法完全闭上，舌头被玩弄使他的口水流个不停，但他实在是太需要休息一下了，他甚至有些讨好地吮吸着V的指尖，发出含糊不清的声音“求…求你了…”

“那就让…维吉尔停下吧。”V笑了笑，用双手捧住但丁的头，吻了上去。

“唔…！”但丁觉得体内的阴茎在一瞬间涨大了几分，扶在自己腰上的手的触感也发生了变化，陌生的感觉让他拼命地想要挣扎，刚刚动了一下却又感到了一阵剧痛。

“别动。”V轻咬着但丁的嘴唇，声音温柔的仿佛情人间才会有间低语，“不要乱动，会受伤。”

但丁想要确认状况，却被V固定住了头再次稳住了，温柔的吻和交缠的舌头使但丁几乎透不过气来，和体内的剧痛是截然不同的感觉。

猫科动物的生殖器上有骨质倒勾，一般是为了防止雌性逃离。

shadow发出一声嘶吼，更加用力的在但丁体内抽插起来，但丁只觉得自己的五脏六腑都要跟着被扯出去了，背上也被抓出了一道道血痕。

但丁在V的抚慰下不再挣扎，短暂的习惯过后终于适应了一些，他的身体又开始本能地重新追寻着快感，发出了意味不明的呻吟声。

“感觉怎么样？”V舔掉了挂在但丁眼角边的泪珠。

“混…混蛋老哥…”但丁有些意识不清了，他握着V的手，已经完全不知道自己在说什么。

回握着但丁的手紧了紧，

V猛地起身，掰开但丁的嘴巴，把自己的阴茎送了进去，直抵喉咙深处。

“唔唔…！”但丁有些不适应地发出了干呕声，想要退出来，却被V按住了脑后，快速抽送起来。

大量碎沙随着V的动作落到床上，但是V浑然不觉，于此同时shadow也进行了最后的冲刺，两人几乎是同时射了出来。

但丁被呛的直咳嗽，shadow退出去的时候，大量精液混合着鲜血从后穴中流了出来，弄污了大片的床单。

窗外的月光照射了进来，映得V的脸显得有些虚幻，但丁终于发现V外表上的变化，整个身体都布满了裂痕。

像是随时都要碎裂一般。

“你…”

并没有给但丁询问的机会，V打了个响指，头发转为银色。

“nightmare。“

V的目光熟悉又陌生。

但丁有些不安，他觉得他又要失去什么了…

他拼命地想爬起来抓住V，却被什么东西拖着离V越来越远。

“晚安。”V竖起食指放在唇边。“愿你做个好梦。”

但丁没有看清V的表情，因为此刻的他正在一点点被nightmare吞入身体里。

这种感觉，以前也有过。

上次逃出去的时候，他失手杀掉了自己唯一的亲人…至少他当时是这么认为的。

后来呢？

四面八方传来的压迫感让但丁停止了思考，带着粘液的体内组织磨擦着但丁每一寸皮肤。

但丁完全没法动弹也无法发出声音，当无数触手逐渐缠上他的身体的时候，他连蜷起身体象征性地保护一下自己都做不到。

两根带有尖刺的触手刺破了但丁的乳头，不知注射进来了怎样的液体，很快但丁的身体变得燥热，任何一点刺激都会转化为强烈的快感，连触手拔出去的时候也引得他一阵颤栗。

阴茎再次变得挺立，他拼命地想要抚慰一下自己，可是手臂被牢牢地固定住了，他只好寂寞难耐地挺动着腰在肉壁上摩擦着，却根本无法削减他的欲望。

更可耻的是他硬的像个石子一样的的乳头开始发胀，尖端甚至渗出了乳白色的液体，和流出的鲜血一起混合成了粉红色，像极了他最喜欢吃的草莓奶昔。

吸盘状的触手很快贴在了但丁的乳头上，单单只是被吮吸的感觉就让他爽的几乎昏了过去，但他的身体还想要更多。

触手似乎和他还蛮心意相通的，他的双腿被分开后，一根粗大的触手迫不及待地进入了他的后穴，分泌出大量液体后在里面横冲直撞起来。

但丁的身体不住地颤抖着，理智告诉他应该尽快结束这一切，但他本能地想要更多，甚至主动张开嘴含住了送入他口中的触手，舌尖纠缠上去，像是在接吻一样。

后穴内的触手加快了抽插的速度，很快在但丁体内射入了大量的液体，但又完全没有抽走的意思，稍作缓冲后再次快速运动起来，液体被堵在里面无法排出完全，鼓胀的感觉不停地折磨着但丁。

他现只想尽情发泄出来，肉壁偶尔的磨擦完全没有办法缓解他的欲望，受到冷落的阴茎股涨得已经发痛了。

细小的触手终于仔细地包裹住他的阴茎，旋转磨擦起来，连包皮内侧都被照顾到了，整个空间也不停地挤压着但丁的身体。

在但丁即将射出的时候一阵刺痛让他清醒了少许，是一根尖锐的触手顺着他的马眼刺了进来，中止了他的射精。

想射又射不出来的感觉终于让但丁终于泣不成声，偏偏这根触手还在用不紧不慢地速度抽插着他的尿道，痛感和快感一起席卷而来的感觉让他终于完全崩溃了。

这一场折磨不知道持续了多久，在触手心满意足地放他尽情射精过后，但丁如愿以偿地晕了过去。

在他醒来的时候，一切仿佛都没有发生过，满床的狼藉已经不见了，只剩下床边的一地碎沙。

“混蛋老哥啊，不仅走的时候没和我说一声。”但丁握紧了拳头，“连回来的时候也都没和我说一声啊。”

“真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

他不知道在说谁。

但丁起身下楼，打开冰箱门的时候被灯光晃的泪眼朦胧——“kid，你是不是又偷吃我的草莓圣代了！”

下篇  
VD前提下的ND 重口注意避雷

V再也没有回来过，仿佛他从始至终没有出现过一般，这让但丁觉得那一夜只不过是一场梦罢了。

他已经很少在夜里被突然惊醒了，常年伴随着他的噩梦…也可能是美梦已经离他远去。

早早地处理掉了尤里森后的但丁显得有些无所事事，V慷慨的大手笔和预先付费的良好习惯让但丁着实安逸了好一阵子，和恶魔相关的委托本来就是极为罕见的，更何况他自身追求的目标已经不复存在了。

尼禄偶尔会来看看他，这位新生代恶魔猎人充满了年轻人特有的朝气和活力，完全不像他的父亲，呃，那应该是他的父亲吧？

也不像自己。

这天气氛刚好不错，尼禄又没有什么特别的安排，两人在但丁事务所内小酌了几杯，彼此都有了些醉意。

尼禄显然不胜酒力，随便喝了几杯便已面颊泛红，要不是重新长回来的恶魔手臂过于骇人让人不敢接近，他这个样子大概还是会受到很多小姑娘追捧的。  
  
说起来这小子属壁虎的吗？手断了还能长…

“kid，kid？你还清醒吗？”

尼禄含含糊糊地应了一声，答案显而易见。

但丁苦笑了一声，夺下尼禄手中的酒杯，显然这个年轻人今天已经没法回去了，他扶起尼禄走向自己的房间，准备把尼禄安顿上床后自己去沙发上对付一下。

然而但丁自己也有些脚步虚浮，在一步三晃地蹭到床边后他自己也失去了平衡，两人双双倒在床上。

“抱歉，我，我这就…”

尼禄讲话时呼出来的热气尽数打在但丁的脖颈上，这让但丁有些难捱地歪了歪头。

显然现在两人的姿势有些过于暧昧，尼禄挣扎着想要爬起来，手却好巧不巧地按到了但丁的…

尼禄的脸更红了，这他妈的简直就像是…

毕竟已经很久没有做过，但丁几乎是立刻起了反应，他几乎发出一声呻吟，眼前的年轻人给他一种熟悉的感觉，让他没办法也不想拒绝把事情发展到更加不可控的局面。

他渴望眼前这个人。

但丁在尼禄身下有些难耐地扭动着身体，阴茎隔着裤子不住地蹭着对方的手掌，这衣物实在是有些碍事，上衣不停地摩擦着已经硬起来的乳头，让他有些发痛。

尼禄僵硬着身体不知道如何是好，作为一个身心健全的成年男人他也不是完全没有那方面的知识储备，但显然这只限于男女之间…

“你…”

在尼禄惊讶的声音中，但丁终于发现自己前胸的衣服上已经湿了一大片。

也许之前的某些事并不是在做梦。

但丁在一瞬间清醒了不少，他下意识地想用手臂掩盖一下，这毕竟实在是太…

尼禄按住了但丁的手臂，另一只手移到了但丁的胸前，稍微挤压了一下，乳白色液体喷溅而出，他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

“停下，KID…停手…”

尼禄不知道自己的亲生母亲是谁，他在婴儿时期就被遗弃到了孤儿院，幼年时的他无数次的幻想过自己的母亲到底是一个怎样的人。

他鬼使神差地低下头，隔着衣服含住但丁一边的乳头吮吸起来，但丁猛地抬起身体推开了尼禄，这实在太奇怪了。

酒精已经完全麻痹了尼禄的大脑，他重新抱住但丁，将头埋在但丁的颈窝磨蹭着，“你在难受…让我帮你好不好…”

近乎于撒娇的声音和有些熟悉的气息让但丁不由得再次放松了身体，得到了默许的尼禄开始褪去他的衣服。

尼禄的舌头灵活地在但丁的乳晕上打着转，只是这样稍作刺激，更多的奶水就迅速地被分泌出来，他轻咬了一下但丁的乳尖，再次吮吸起来，甚至有意发出了啧啧的水声，手指也捻上了但丁另一边的乳头，稍一用力就激起了一道新的水柱。

但丁敏感地弓起了身体，紧紧地抱住了尼禄的头，像是在推开又更像是在邀请，下半身的空虚不停地煎熬着他，他抬起一边的膝盖磨蹭着尼禄的下体，尼禄发出一声闷哼，不出所料，那里早已起了反应。

“kid，给我…”

尼禄腾出一只手脱下裤子，抬起但丁的双腿准备进入，却因为不够熟练的关系，连续几次堪堪从穴口滑过。

“你可真是…”但丁轻笑了一声，扶着尼禄的阴茎对准了自己的后穴，挺了挺腰主动接纳了他。

尼禄觉得脸上有些挂不住，报复性地一冲到底，所幸但丁的后穴早已变得泥泞不堪，并不会让人觉得难以忍受。

突如齐来的饱涨感让但丁爽得直吸气。

这个年轻人的技术显然让人无法恭维，只会一味单纯地蛮干，但是所幸体力还是有保障的，但丁显得有些游刃有余，双腿勾住了尼禄的腰，自己同时也在配合尼禄的节奏。

“就是这里…这里…kid…”但丁起身抱住了尼禄，调整了一下方位让对方更容易磨擦到自己的敏感点，尼禄学的很快，他拼命朝那一点上冲撞着，但丁不住地颤抖起来，很快便有些吃不消，但尼禄显然并不打算就此放过，他按住了但丁的腰防止但丁逃离，在但丁的敏感点上研磨起来。

被强烈刺激着的但丁下意识地收紧了自己的后穴，夹的尼禄倒吸一口冷气，几乎当即就要射出来，他稍微停了一下。

“kid你要……”觉察到魔力波动的但丁刚想说什么就被尼禄吻住了，在体内的阴茎一瞬间涨大了几分，连从未有人到访过的深处都被进犯了，重新被按回床上的但丁发现尼禄已经变成了魔人形态。  
  
他是什么时候学会的…

实在是…太巨大了…仿佛每一处褶皱都被强行撑开了，尼禄用膝盖迫使但丁把腿张得更大，魔人化的两只新手臂抬起了但丁的腰，每一下努力顶进最深处。

“哈啊…我不是…废物吧…”尼禄用自己的手掌握住了但丁的阴茎，用平时抚慰自己的方式上下撸动起来，另一只手稍微刺激了一下但丁的乳尖，奶水就再次流了出来。

全身上下的刺激让但丁很快就颤抖着射了出来，自己的精液和奶水把身体搞得一塌糊涂，然而尼禄似乎并没有放过他的打算，魔人的精力似乎是无穷无尽的。

这一场性爱不知道持续了多久，在但丁晕过去前，尼禄终于在他体内射精并放过了他。

但事情还远远没有结束。

食髓知味的尼禄变得经常来但丁事务所过夜，他似乎对但丁产生了某种依恋，但丁明白这种感觉，他不知道该如何拒绝。

哪怕每次尼禄都要做到他求饶才肯停止。

这样显然是不正常的，但丁也明白，但他不知道该如何结束…而且，这让他会不可避免地回忆起某个人。

果然还是他的儿子吧？但丁在回家的路上如是想着，今天是尼禄少有的没有来的日子。

一柄镰刀飞过来，贯穿了但丁的胸口将他钉在地上。

这对半魔人来说不是什么致命伤，放在十年二十年前，这种事情不说是家常便饭也差不多。

…已经过了这么多年了啊，自己已经会走神到被这种连偷袭都算不上的攻击得手了。

但丁自嘲地笑了笑，准备掏出武器展开战斗。

……………

“唉……”

但丁垂下手，松开了叛逆之刃，他定定地看着跟随了自己多年的武器，良久，闭上了眼睛。

仿佛睡着了一般。

这边的世界已经有了新生代恶魔猎人，已经可以安心了吧？

周围的恶魔越聚越多，他们认得这位杀了他们诸多同胞的半魔人，见他被钉在地上一动不动，小心翼翼地聚拢了过来。

低级恶魔都是本能的聚合体。

几只恶魔开始撕扯但丁的衣服，很快他变得一丝不挂。

武器和利爪在但丁身上添了大大小小的新伤口，他也毫无反应。

恶魔们开始欢呼起来。

用其他的方式折磨着眼前这位恶魔猎人。

仅剩骨节的手指探入了但丁的后穴，毫无润滑的滞涩感让但丁绷紧了身体。

手指在但丁体内抽插旋转弯曲着，很快找到了某个腺体，他弓了弓身子，下意识地想躲开，也许是因为近期的经验，他甚至有些起了反应。

恶魔们七手八脚地禁锢住了他的身体，迫使他的腿大张着，探入的手指不停地戳刺着敏感部位，促使他很快地高潮了，喷出的前列腺液在地上积起了小小的一滩。

这仿佛是某个开始的信号。

恶魔们开始争先恐后地侵犯着但丁的身体。

他被恶魔们团团围住，眼睛被遮住，后穴很快就被阴茎填上了，大力抽插起来…当然，进入身体的也可能是别的什么东西。

嘴巴和双手也没有被放过，他被迫张开嘴，接纳着不知道是谁的阴茎，双手也被握住在撸动着什么。

他的阴茎被握住，很快进入了一个湿润的口腔里，暴露在冰冷空气中在微微颤抖的乳尖也分别被握住和含住，排出大量的奶水。

伤口处也传来被舔舐的吮吸的感觉，血液正在持续流失，这让但丁的脑子有些昏昏沉沉的。

很快他的身上挂满了精液，有恶魔的，也有他自己的。

恶魔们似乎在变着花样折磨他，一直占据着他的后穴的阴茎加快了抽插的速度，似乎即将高潮，但在抽出去的时候在他体内留下了什么。

遮住但丁眼睛的东西被拿开了，贯穿着他的镰刀也被拔了出去，伤口自动愈合的速度变慢了——他已经没了力气，全靠恶魔的支撑才没有倒下去。

后穴有了一种涨涨的感觉，他觉得似乎有什么东西一直在挤压着他体内的空间。

但没有给他细想的时间，两只稍微比人类大一些的人性恶魔将他夹在中间，掰开他的双腿，粗大的阴茎同时对准了他的后穴。

但丁已经连像样的挣扎都做不到了。

后穴内的东西叫嚣着想排出体外，但是恶魔们没有给他机会，两根阴茎同时进入了他的后穴，鲜血当即流了出来，滴滴答答地落到地上，形成了润滑。

两只恶魔配合默契，在短暂的同进同出过后开始轮流进出，完全不打算给他休息的机会。

但丁觉得自己的肚子快要被撑破了，巨大的痛苦又让他连晕过去都做不到，恶魔的持久力是惊人的，这一场虐待不知道持续了多久。

也许中途被别人看见了，也许没有，谁能想到一个声名显赫的恶魔猎人会在自家门口附近被一群低等恶魔如此对待呢？

恶魔们终于发泄够了，随手把但丁丢在地上，抬起他的一条腿，用力按了按他的会阴部分。

但丁再也忍受不住，直肠内的东西伴随着大量精液一同被排出体外。

是几十颗半透明的卵。

他终于昏了过去。

恶魔们原地停留了一会，拖着但丁残破不堪的身体走了。

但丁醒来的时候，全身都仿佛散了架一样，也许在他昏迷期间，不知道又被侵犯了多少次，身上的精液已经凝固了。

他费力地四下张望了一圈，这里的景色他曾经见过，血红色的天空和贫瘠的大地。

这里是魔界。

旁边远处有一颗已经枯萎的树木残骸，但丁本来只是无意识地扫了一眼，随即瞪大了眼睛。

他不知道哪里来的力气，拼命朝那棵树的方向爬了过去。

但在途中再次被恶魔发现，巨大的人形恶魔轻易地把但丁拖起来抱进怀里，强硬地用阴茎撑开他的后穴插了进去抽动起来。

“不要，求你了…让我过去…”

但丁徒劳地想挣脱束缚，他流着眼泪无力地拍打着钳制着自己的手臂。

他的声音终于传达出去了。

恶魔停止了动作，倒下了。

它的胸口被一根树枝贯穿了。

更多的树枝伸了过来，拥住了但丁，轻柔地把他托了起来。

树枝把他送回了本应枯萎的树木残骸旁边。

但丁找到了他想要的东西。

一柄断掉的东洋武士刀

“yamato…”

但丁把刀紧紧地拥进怀里，树枝层层叠叠地盖在了他的身上。

从此世界上，再也没了那位传奇恶魔猎人的身影。


End file.
